


When Fire Comes to the Water's Edge

by Star_Gazer2003



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Gazer2003/pseuds/Star_Gazer2003
Summary: A canon-divergent story of a fanmade "Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" race, called the Igni(s), who have a major conflict in mind with the Zoras; a fight over the Lanayru area, particularly what laid there before the Zora's Domain.[Please note that this book is CANON-DIVERGENT, so the lore of the Zoras may not be correct when compared to the canon lore.]"Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" and all its contents belong to Nintendo.
Kudos: 1





	1. Confrontation

The April sunlight was harsh after the day's prior rainfall; thousands upon thousands of boots left furious, sunken footprints in the muddy marshland. The most livid was directly in front, followed suit by the army of vengeful soldiers, leaving a fiery trail behind them. They stomped to the beat of their silent drums of war with fists clenched so tight, their stony knuckles turned limestone white. The conflict of the century was on the brink of breaking loose.

The luminous glow of the Zora's Domain basked in all its glory, replenishing the aquatic race's hearts with pride as they traversed their home. They came in a small variety of colors, but many distinctive features unique to their own person. The most prideful, and yet the most humble of the Zora, was a member of the royal family, Prince Sidon. He was incredibly taller than the common folk, scarlet red in color with contrasting blue and yellow fins, and was adorned with many trinkets. With his chest puffed out and arms locked behind his scaley back, he gazed upon the statue carved in his late sister's image; his fins twitched once in memory of his lost sibling. Or, perhaps they twitched with the sense of apprehension. Right outside the gates of the domain stood the fierce army, their leader being denied entrance by the two guards with their spears.

"Out of my way."

"You can't simply march into our domain with an army on your heels, you'll disrupt the peace."

"I said, _out of my way_ , or I'll move you myself."

"We will have to resort to unpleasant matters if you even dare-"

Short-tempered hands lunged for the spear in the male guard's hand, gripping it with immense strength. With the Zora guard still having his own hold on his weapon, the mysterious -and rather aggressive- infiltrator swung the Zora guard with an unpredictable force, sending him barreling into the other, effectively knocking both onto the floor, completely winded and on top of one another. The entrance now open, the hot-headed attacker waltzed right in, the army sulking in the archway with hands itching to unsheath their weapons. Any and all motion stopped, a tense scene unfolding right before the Zoras' eyes. Prince Sidon was not oblivious to the commotion that had just occurred behind him, as he turned on his heel when he heard the alarming thud of the guards hitting the polished stone floor. Albeit shocked beyond belief, he managed to keep his composure as he looked over the unwelcome newcomer.

"How dare you, making an uncalled-for entrance such as this? Who are you?"

_'What are you'_ would've been a better question in this scenario. As his golden optics took in the stranger's details, he had never seen a creature like the one before him. A female of moderate stature, long, Hylian-esque ears pointed downwards with hatred, a snarl of her face. She sported a sharp, yet short horn on each side of her head, just below the temple and just above her ears. Her hair was a flaming red and yellow fire that burned blue near the roots, and her skin was that of stone, both in color and texture. Her body was guarded by golden plates of armor, the most intricate piece being her matching gauntlets on each arm, threatening talons on each finger.

"I am Abellona Banhi, and I'm here to reclaim the Igni land."

[End of Chapter One: Confrontation]


	2. Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon-divergent story of a fanmade "Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" race, called the Igni(s), who have a major conflict in mind with the Zoras.
> 
> [Please note that this book is CANON-DIVERGENT, so the lore of the Zoras may not be correct when compared to the canon lore.]
> 
> "Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" and all its contents belong to Nintendo.

"Igni Land?"

Sidon repeated, his sharp eyes widened in surprise. He racked his mind for the memory of this woman; hell, this species as a whole was foreign to him. He was sure the only living species in Hyrule were Hylians, Sheikahs, Gorons, Ritos, and his people, the Zoras. The fire-haired leader scoffed, crossing her arms and tapping her talons on her gauntlets.

"Don't play dumb, sharky boy."

Sidon about had enough of this rude woman, so he stood up straight and tall, as if to try and intimidate her in any shape or form, but to no avail it seems. A growly huff left his lips as he retaliated,

" _Sharky boy?_ Who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

"For the love of Hylia, don't tell me _you're_ the Zora King."

Abellona insulted with a lazy shrug, shifting her shoulder pads. A toothy smirk pulled at her lips as she turned to look at her army that waited just behind her. She called out to them coyly, mocking the prince that stood in front.

"The newer generations seemed to have grown soft, haven't they?"

A collection of snickers and cackles came from their variety of voices as Abellona pivoted back to stare up fiercely at the belittled prince. A threatening claw raised up to prod at the underside of his throat, a conniving titter slipping past her sets of sharp teeth.

"That'll get you killed, you know."

Pushing her armored hand away, Sidon grew defensive, taking a step behind him as he realized her intentions. He shook his shark-tailed head subtly, huffing a response to her statement, although it was partially intended to be rhetorical.

"No, I'm not the King,"

"No? Then you're not who I'm looking for; get out of my way, _you over-sized guppy_."

Sidon gasped at the more direct insult, before stubbornly blocking her path with outstretched arms. He bared his teeth a sliver, glaring down at the insensitive woman. She raised a brow at him as he growled.

"Now wait just one moment-!"

"Didn't you hear me? _Get out of my way;_ surely you've witnessed what I'm willing to do to get what I want."

"I'll have you know, I may be no king, but I am the _prince._ "

Abellona was quiet for a moment, a short, eerie moment. All at once, she let out a wicked guffaw, a clawed hand resting on her chest dramatically as her head reared back in laughter. Her lack of respect for the royalty standing before her was practically tangible, right on par with her disrespectful nature towards the entire Zora race.

"You're the heir to the throne? You've hardly given me any trouble, there's no doubt you rule with a feeble fist,"

She paused for a moment, letting her laughter-ridden, cruel words settle. She wiped away a tear, birthed from amusement, with a single talon, before folding her gauntlet-protected arms behind her back cockily,

"You are an inadequate successor, and nothing more."

It seemed as though Abellona struck a fragile nerve within Sidon, leaving him speechless. She found the one insecurity his heart and mind hosted in no less than a minute, and took advantage of it. He put up no fight as the fiery woman bypassed him, making the very air around him hot with embarrassment. Abellona chuckled under her breath, leaving the trembling prince with one last handful of words.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have a war to start."

**[End of Chatper Two: Threatening]**


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon-divergent story of a fanmade "Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" race, called the Igni(s), who have a major conflict in mind with the Zoras.
> 
> [Please note that this book is CANON-DIVERGENT, so the lore of the Zoras may not be correct when compared to the canon lore.]
> 
> "Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild" and all its contents belong to Nintendo.

Golden slates of armor clinked together quietly as Abellona trotted up the stairway to the aquatic throne room, and by now, her army followed a couple feet behind. Many of the domain's citizens cowered in fear as the soldiers growled with a nasty snarl, showing their distaste for the fish folk. The stairs opened up to a large entryway, but as Abellona marched through, the army of furious Ignis went no further than that, blocking the exit. Stepping up onto the slightly elevated platform, Abellona mischievously bared a toothy grin up at King Dorephan and his advisor, Muzu.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

Dorephan's booming voice echoed, leaning forward to see this infiltrator and her terrorizing army. Abellona huffed with a low, guttural sound, smoke seeping out of her lips with anger. His ignorance to the situation infuriated her.

"You know _exactly_ the meaning of this. If anyone were to remember the tragedy your people caused for mine, it would be you; your memory can't be _that_ blurry."

At that moment, the once absent prince made an entrance, having somehow pushed past the livid army, but not without a few curses and insults sent his way. Panting quietly, he stood on his father's left-hand side, earning a grumble from Abellona's smoky throat.

"Haven't I belittled you enough? You obviously don't understand what is at stake."

"But I _could_ understand if you would just speak with me, with _us_!"

Sidon retaliated hopefully, speaking on behalf of the three Zora men in the room. It was true, Abellona did seem to beat around the bush with this topic, but she was sure they knew what happened. Why wouldn't they? Wasn't the incident they caused passed down in story, or even fables? Or were they so egotistical that they purposefully forgot it all? Sighing with great irritation, she decided to indulge in his annoying curiosity.

"You truly don't know our conflicted history? Fine, then I shall enlighten you of your people's wrongdoings:

Centuries ago, the Igni people thrived on this land. We were once a powerful, yet peaceful nation. We had a kingdom that could compete with the entirety of Hyrule itself; we had never fallen, and we thought nothing could go awry in our strong empire. But you proved us wrong,

A beast piloted by your kind arose, your cruelty was unmatched. That monster flooded our home, we never had a chance to escape your wrath. There were hundreds of thousands of us: mothers, fathers, children, nearly everyone was murdered. You nearly committed mass genocide with that horrid machine, and you never gave us a second glance.

You built on our graves, the very bones of my own ancestors is underneath us in the soil. The only handful of survivors swore that once we regained our strength, we would ravage your domain and watch it crumble under our feet.

And that's what I'm here to do."

It seemed her words riled up the military behind her, as they all shouted and cursed the Zora race. They were itching to fight the entire domain, and take just as many lives that were taken from them. War was on the Ignis minds,

And the royal family had no idea how to appease them.

 **[End** **of** **Chapter** **Three: Interrogation]**


End file.
